Looking Back Now
by SkateBlinder
Summary: Starts the morning of the epilogue in Deathly Hallows, explores what happened to get all our favorite characters there, while also exploring what’s going on today. Post DH with flashbacks of Post War Pre Epliogue. R&R. Includes almost all living character


Looking back now, Harry is amazed at how different he and his friends were, and how he had ever managed to go through hell and still manage to escape with many gracious friends and a new found family. This family, that Harry owes much of his life to, is the Weasley's, Hermione, Hagrid, Teddy and the many people in his life who have died over the years.

Four years after the war Harry had moved a small part of his family of Ginny, Teddy and himself into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, which is where he sat now in a large plush chair in the small study of his house.

"Hey…" a soft voice rang from the edge of the study door. Harry turned his head and smiled at the lovely, fiery red headed woman standing at the door. Ginny stood, a wide smile on her face, in purple shorts and a bright yellow tank top. She slinked towards Harry, her wide smile getting wider as she grew closer to her husband.

When she appeared right in front of him, Harry reached out his strong hands and grabbed his wife's waist.

"Good morning," Harry whispered as he pulled Ginny towards him so that she was straddling his lap, "are you ready for today?"

But before Ginny could answer her lips were on Harry's and she was tugging at his long black hair. "Mmmhmm." She smiled. After many minutes of kissing and touching, the couple heard a muffled cough from the back of the room.

"Get a room, jeez. And with your kids and _moi_ in the house!" a gruff voice that echoed a smile with each word said.

Harry and Ginny turned around to see a dashing eighteen year old boy with teal hair and bright blue eyes. He wore the same style of clothing, peppy un matched and only for a Metamorphmagus, which his mother once wore.

"One, we are in a room. Two, you are eighteen years old… get over it and close your eyes!" Ginny smiled, but she got up and ran over to Teddy and hugged him tight.

Ginny looked even smaller standing next to Teddy then she did when she stood next to Harry. Teddy was clearly taller then six-foot and at only eighteen years old, he was still growing. His arms bulged with muscle and his bright teal hair shined as bright as his smile.

"'ell Gin Gin. And Harry Berry!"

"Hey!" Harry said, trying to sound stern but a smile spread across his face, "Nice to see you Ted, it's been a while, when is the last time we saw you? Last night for dinner was it?"

"I believe it was Mr. P."

_It had been a very snowy day that night, and Harry had been lazily lounging on a chair with Ginny at his side, Ron on the other side of his room, Hermione sitting with Ron, and the rest of the Weasley Clan, including the newly pregnant Fleur scattered around the Burrow._

_It had been almost two year since the battle at Hogwarts and though the pain would never go away the wounds had begun to heal and normal life had been getting back together. A few things however had begun to change and looked to be permanent._

_Fleur had announced to the family that she was pregnant a two months ago, she was now five month pregnant but still as beautiful as ever. Bill and Fleur, when they came over to the Burrow which was almost every other day, went around smiling twenty-four seven. And the news of Molly's first grandchild had brought Fleur and Molly very close, but Ginny and Fleur were still not the best of friends. _

_"Harry, Andromeda is down stairs waiting for you, she is kinda freaking out…" George said, with Angelina at his side. Angelina and Lee had been huge helps when George was in his slump of depression for about six months after Fred's death. They had not only forced George out of the house, but helped Ron with the shop until George could. Angelina had also come over to the Burrow to cook food for everyone, since Molly had gone into a similar depression able state. George and Angelina refused to talk about their "relationship" and tried to tell everyone they were just friends, but the way they looked at each other told everyone they were in love. _

_"What?" Harry asked, "I am coming."_

_Every since the battle, where many died including Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy had been given dual guardianship. Both Harry and Andromeda Tonks were his guardians, though because of Harry's young age, Teddy would live with Andromeda. As far as Harry knew, Andromeda was constantly reminded of her daughter and husband when she looked at Teddy and spent most of her days crying. _

_Harry bounded down the stairs, excited to see his godson as he hadn't seen him in about a week. He smiled as he skipped steps and treaded down towards the kitchen where Andromeda and Teddy awaited him. As he got closer he heard voices._

_"Oh Andromeda, it will be fine." Molly Weasley's voice was heard, Harry stopped short of the opening at the end of the stairs and listened to their conversation._

_"I just… can't… do it anymore! He is so… so… much like Dora and Ted…." Andromeda cried._

_"But Harry is so young, he cannot possibly take care of a child!" Molly exclaimed._

_"What!" Harry said, louder then he intended._

_"Oh Harry, come down here." Molly said._

_Once he walked up close to the three of them, Andromeda trust Teddy at Harry._

_"I can't do it anymore, will you take him? I need a break. Maybe in a few months I can take him on weekends… but I just can't! Oh Dora, Oh Ted!"_

_"Yes, of course Mrs. Tonks, I can take Teddy." Harry said before he could think more._

"Dreaming big guy?" Harry heard which knocked him out of his day dream.

"Shut up" Harry said, faking a punch and pushing past Teddy to go into the kitchen. Ginny and Teddy followed.

Ginny started making the eggs and bacon, a special breakfast for a special day, and Harry looked through the papers he had arranged on the desk, while Teddy looked over his shoulder.

"What's that?" Teddy asked pointing to a green piece of paper in Harry's hand.

"It's the schedual for today, Perce made one…" Harry said rolling his eyes.

This year there would be three new Weasley-Potter kids going to Hogwarts for the first time, there would be six returning, and there would be three waiting on the side lines.

"Oh yeah, Percy's oldest is going this year… Molly is eleven already? Jeez…" Teddy said shaking his head.

"Oh yes, she is eleven, and just like Perce… I was hoping she would be more like Audrey…" Ginny smiled, "Teddy, are you coming to the platform with us?"

"Uh… well…" Teddy blushed, "I will deffinetly be there… but I cant go there with you… I… uh…"

Harry smiled, knowing what he had planned, "Its fine. but _you_ have to tell Lily…"

"Awww. Come one, you're her dad, be a man!" Teddy complained.

"Go get the boys… let Lily sleep in late though."

"Yes ma'am." Teddy saluted and the bounded up the stairs, a few seconds after the trampling of the stairs had stopped there was a loud thud and a "What the blood hell!"

"James!" Harry and Ginny yelled upstairs to a laughing Albus and Teddy. Just then Lily, whose bedroom was on the second floor, rather then the third like her brother's, came in clutching her old teddy bear (who had teal hair, Teddy had given it to her and Ginny the day she was born, when he was 10 years old).

"Mama, what's happening?" a tired little baby voice spoke. Lilly looked just like her mother, bright flaming red hair, that she had in neat little braids, bright blue eyes and a small fragile looking by strong in reality body.

"Nothing honey, Teddy just went up to wake the boys." Ginny said, picking up Lily and placing her on the counter so she could stir the eggs.

"Morning Lil!" Teddy said with a smile as he jumped down the steps and kissed Lily on the head. Lily and Teddy had formed a strange bond, their personalities were very similar, and like Ginny, Lily had fallen for Teddy the day she met her.

Seconds later, a tired Albus came down the stairs clutching his stomach, "I don't feel so good. I don't think I should go to school…"

"Albus! It's your first day at Hogwarts; you are fine, you're just nervous…" Ginny said.

"What did James tell you?" Harry said.

"He said that they don't like boys with black hair and green eyes, and that they will hang you by your shoelaces if you come in like that!" Albus said frantically.

"Well that's just bloody rubbish. Your father has black hair and green eyes, doesn't he? And he is still alive, he survived Hogwarts." Teddy said, but Albus still looked nervous, "Plus, if I could go around like this," Teddy changed his appearance so he had glowing monster like green eyes and a black afro, "then you can go around like that." Teddy finished with a pig snouted laugh and then changed back into his normal appearance.

"Hmm…" Albus said, but then saw the food and went over to his mother to try to steal a piece of bacon.

"James!" Harry yelled, as it had been an hour since Teddy intruded on James's sleep. James finally came down, his brown hair a mess and his clothing thrown over his body lazily.

"Ha!" Teddy and Albus laughed, even Harry cracked a smile.

"Shut up…" James said.

"I told you that you shouldn't have gone out with Fred last night." Ginny scolded, talking about her sons night of "partying" with his favorite cousin and best friend Fred Weasley. As both Fred and James were born the same year, and both shared the curiosity and talent for misbehaving and pranks, they had become great mates.

"Yeah, well it was worth it…" James muttered.

"What'd ya do?" Lily asked completely innocently, reminding Harry and Ginny that they didn't know what James and Fred did last night.

"What did you do James?" Harry asked.

Silence.

"James Sirius Potter, answer your father!" Ginny said.

"Well…"

"I heard you were with some girls…" Teddy said smiling.

"Wha- you… Dominique!" James sputtered.

"Ha. Yupp. Dominique told Victoire and Victoire told-

"You were with Victoire last night?" James said devilishly.

"Gotta go." Teddy said and with that he walked into the fire place and called out "The Burrow".


End file.
